percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Love for Life: A New Beggining
Must read Love for Life first! Amy still can not remember who she is, but things are changing. Calista is missing, Luke is looking for her, and to top it off, she's got a baby! Fun isn't it? Gods, did I have a long signature... 19:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) NOTE: This won't be as long as the first one... Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 18:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Prolouge I stared at my beautiful little baby. Little Jacinta Calista Houstan. Yes, her middle name was Calista. After my friend Calista, a daughter of Dionysus. She saved my life once, but she had gone missing ever since. I sighed. She looked so much like Luke, her light blonde hair and pale skin, the only thing getting from me was my green eyes. It was torture really. I had once loved the man, that is, until I left. I couldn't let my baby be born and raised on that mess of a ship. It didn't help that I was sixteen when it happened either. I lived in a small apartment, hiding from Luke's army. I couldn't go to Camp Half-blood, that I wouldn't do. First of all, I'd never be accepted, having been on the Titan's side. Sure, Calista had once been on the Titan's side, having to leave or else she would've been killed, but she didn't get pregant with Luke's child. Second, I loved Luke. He hadn't forced me, I loved him. That wouldn't earn me to many points. I was also a daughter of Zues. Something told me I'd be hated because of that. I wondered why though. Past experiance? No, I had never lived at camp, only been there on an attack. Of course, Calista told me other. She said I had lost my memory somehow. I refused to believe that. I also wondered about this Alex Piner kid. I had found his grave mark while running from a hydra, that Calista had stayed behind to kill. The reason she was missing today. The name sounded familiar, scary familiar. Gods, it bugged me all the time. But still... whenever I think about the name, I always am reminded of my sword, which is desguised as a bobby pin. I also feel like crying. I sighed and stared out the window at the thin frost. Soon it would be winter. My gaze drifted down to my only months old baby. I saw the face of Luke, for the quickest second. Chapter 1 Have you ever been in love? Just once? Maybe thought you did, but realize you didn't? Probably. Was your heart broken? Did they just rip your heart out and throw it to the dogs? Or was it not their fault? Was it yours? Did you see someone else? Just do it for show? Or was someone else the person to blame? For me, I don't know. In a way, yes, it's my fault. In a way, it's his fault. But especially someone else's fault. My child. I had to keep her safe. From... from him. My own leader. No, not my own love. A different leader. Someone who would make my daughter and her father, myself as well probably, live's miserable. That is why I ran away. I just didn't know... know it would happen so soon. Jacinta was asleep. I was looking on the computer for possible sitters. Outside I could see the snow glistening on the ground, and I could even see the cold on the window. February air. Just like always. (A/N: Yes, I did just referance the song by Lights. Nothing really to do with it though...) Suddenly I heard Jacinta cry. Maybe she was hungry, or maybe she needed a diaper change. I shrugged and walked to her room. She was asleep in her crib, just like I had put her. A cold wind blew into the room from the window. I went over and closed it. I was just imagining it. I had to be. I turned and went towards the door, but froze when I saw a shape in the corner of my eye. I closed them and prayed. Please don't be there, please don't be there! I turned and saw nothing. I shook my head. "I really need some sleep." I sighed. I was about to go lay down on the small couch I had, when someone knocked. I moaned. Who would want me now? It knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled and ran towards the door. When I opened it, I swear my heart stopped. There was nothing there but a small piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and stared. It was a blue envelope with a gold trim, and the writing was a deep pretty green. Amy Jenson (Houstan) Demigoddess, 'Daughter of Zeus, Mother of Jacinta Calista Jenson (Houstan, unsaid Father) I ripped it open and took out the fragile piece of cream colored paper. Amy, I know you didn't believe me, or any of us. But please, send your daughter to camp. I'm afraid You-Know-Who is after her. I've been watching them. Not the way you think though. Please, it's her only chance! These may be some of my last words. For me... for her. If you don't, it's her fate. But haven't you seen the signs? Your daughter won't be kicked out of camp because of He-I-Won't-Dare-Say. Sincerely and Begging, '' ''The Cup I blinked and set the paper down. I felt like I was in a movie. I couldn't send Jacinta to Camp Half-blood... she'd be recognized on the spot, looking so much like her father. Plus, what if the Titan Army attacked? I doubted they would let any children live, even as young as Jacinta. What if her father killed her, or sent someone to kill her without even knowing? I couldn't. I just couldn't. I stared at the small piece of paper. But who was "The Cup"? A camper? Someone from the Titans? A god? Or someone else? I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage. The same second it hit the bin, Jacinta began to cry. I sighed. I hoped that I wasn't imagining it. I walked towards her room, forgetting about the paper. What was stupid mistake that was. (A/N: Not to cheesy was it? Comment me!) Chapter 3 It had been a month since I'd recieved the letter. I had forgotten about it. Mostly, anyway. Just at the most random moments, I'd think of it again. Whether I was looking up jobs, feeding Jacinta, or even reading a book. I hated it really. But it goit me thinking. What if that was what I had to do? Keep my little daughter safe by taking her mother away. How was that ever the right choice? Was it? I think it especially got me thinking the second time I recieved a letter from The Cup. It was a normal day in the middle of March. It was St. Patrick's Day, and I was wearing jeans, a green shirt that said "Kiss me I'm Irish" (I had always figured I was partly Irish, don't ask why), and four leaf clover earings. Jacinta had on a small green shirt with a puppy in a leprechaun suit on it. I was just cleaing up when I heard a knock. I went to get it and found only a small dark green envelope with a gold trim and dark red ink that said: Amy Houstan (Jenson) Child of Big Three, Zeus ''Soon-to-be-Former Mother of Jacinta Calista Castellan '' I stared. Soon to be. Castellan. I really wanted to kill this person. I sighed and opened it. Happy St. Patrick's Day idiot. Didn't I tell you what to do? Well, whatever, I am here to tell you a different message. Send. Your. Daughter. To. Camp. Feel like you're in a cheesy soap opera don't you? If I spelled that wrong, curse my dyslexia. I did say a different message. Ok, it's not really, but it is. You are in danger. He-Who-Is-Searching is looking for you. The-One-Who-Betrayed is wondering why. After this, no, I won't send any more messages. Because I know you'll send her. Why wouldn't you? You love her don't you? Begging, '' ''The Cup P.S. I forgot to thank you for the whole name thing in the letter. Thanks. I guess the little kid will always know me, even if they don't. (A/N: I'm not doing as good on this one as the last am I? Hmm. Anyway, I can promise you this story will be shorter, the next one no though. Uh... I'll get back to the story) Chapter 4 I ask myself: Why couldn't I be normal? No Luke, no gods, no Luke, no creepy letters, no Luke, no teen pregnancy, and did I mention Luke? Oh, I forgot something. Not having to give up my daughter. Yes, I decided to do it. It... it would keep her safe... wouldn't it? I decided to do it when she was one year old. Exactly December 16 2011. The rest of the year went on normal, but as December came, I got nervous. What if it was a trick? What if something happened? What if Luke knew, and he would kidnap her? And why should a mother have to give up her child? How does that ever make sense? I didn't know, but... but I had to. I had to... When December 16 finally came, I have to say, for the rest of my life, that will be the day I will be at my lowest. Chapter 5 I walked up to Half-blood Hill. I had wrapped Jacinta up in blankets, and I had tucked a small note, along with a small locket, with her. Just a way that she would know I didn't give her up because I didn't care. I'd hate myself if I let that happen. It was dark, and freezing cold, a blanket of snow about four or five inches on the ground. I would stay with Jacinta until I heard someone coming and I knew for sure it was demigods from camp. Then, I'd run for it. I got up to Thalia's tree. I hoped, that since, even from the little I knew about her, that since Thalia was my half-sister it would be a sign of good luck. Now, I know, leaving a baby on someone's doorstep (or in this case, border) is a bit cheesy and TV like, but, hey, what's so wrong with that when it's life or death? Or am I just paranoid? I placed her down next to the tree over the border, so she wasn't in the snow. I kneeled down next to her, kissed her forehead, and stood up. "HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I yelled across the border. I waited for a few minutes. Nothing. "HELP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! CAN YOU NOT HELP A DEMIGOD IN NEED!?" I cried. I then heard people running, a small group, maybe three or four. When I could just see them, I ran for it into the darkness behind a few more trees. "Hey! Back off!" a muffled, tired voice sound came. "Sorry." I said to the tree it had came from. Nymphs. Three demigods, two about my age and one about thirteen, ran up to the tree. I had never seen any of them, but one of them looked extremely familiar... "Hello? Hello! Is anyone here!" the familiar one called. He was about a year older than me, and I could tell her had dark black hair, but I couldn't see him well. "Percy! Look!" the younger kid, a girl with extremely bright blonde, even in the dark it stood out, said. Now I knew who he was! He was the guy who tried to drown me in his cabin on a raid. He tried to chase me, saying he knew me, but Calista had stopped him saying she had "Already tried". She kneeled down and picked up my child. "Demigod deserted their child. Typacle." the other kid muttered, a boy who I couldn't see well. "Wait, there's a note." Percy said, and I could see him trying to read the note, but I doubted it worked since it was so dark. "C'mon, let's get to the big house." the girl said, and then, they ran off into camp. That was the last time I ever saw my child for what would be years, and years, and years later. It's done! See, I said it would be shorter! Yeah, like you may have noticed, I said I thought I didn't do as well on this one. Eh. Anyway, the sequel's here. What, you thought that was the end of it? Loveless Life Category:Mystery Category:Family